Thirty-Eight Snub
|next = }} "Thirty-Eight Snub" is the second episode of the fourth season of Breaking Bad and the thirty-fifth episode altogether. Teaser In a motel room, Walter White purchases a thirty-eight snub with a filed off serial number from Lawson, an illicit gun dealer. Watching Walt awkwardly draw the weapon, Lawson advises Walt to practice. He tells Walt that as long as this gun is for defense, there is little sense in him carrying an illegal firearm. But Walt says he wants it this way "just in case" — from the look on his face it's clear 'legal' isn't what he's looking for. Summary Having coffee at a bar, Mike Ehrmantraut discovers Victor's dried blood on his jacket sleeve. He wipes it off, unsettled. Jesse Pinkman shows off his powerful new sound system to Badger and Skinny Pete. He then tempts his friends — who are in recovery — with meth. Badger and Skinny Pete quickly cave, get high and discuss the finer points of video game zombies. Jesse decides to throw a party and the house quickly fills with dozens of people drinking and dancing. At his condo, Walt practices drawing the revolver; he's getting better and better. Marie Schrader wakes in the middle of the night to find Hank Schrader examining his minerals. When she mentions how late it is, he pointedly notes that the house has other bedrooms. The next morning, Walt chastises Skyler White for discussing their intention to buy a car wash over the phone. They're not talking about purchasing a brothel, she counters, adding that if Walt isn't "willing to pull the trigger" on the deal then she'll contact Saul Goodman directly. That gets Walt's attention — he can't let that happen — and they start to talk it over. Jesse, meanwhile, tiptoes through the passed-out partygoers. Peeling off some large bills, Jesse instructs Badger to buy everyone breakfast and keep the party going until he returns. At the lab, Walt tucks his gun in his belt, waiting for Gustavo Fring to arrive. When someone enters the laboratory and appears at the top of the stairs, Walt prepares to draw. Only instead of Gus, who arrives is actually Victor's replacement, Tyrus Kitt, there to pick up the latest batch. When Mike demands a second weighing ("new policy") Walt asks to see Gus to "clear the air." "You're never gonna see him again," Mike replies. Surveilling the car wash from across the street, Skyler tallies the cars and services each customer receives, making a detailed accounting of the business. At the Schrader house, Hank pushes himself to "soldier up" through a tough physical therapy session. Marie is elated by Hank's progress, but after the therapist departs, Hank coldly orders her out of the room. The party is in full swing at Jesse's house when he returns from the lab. Andrea rings the doorbell, but waits outside to speak with him. She asks Jesse if he sent her an envelope of cash the night her brother's killers were murdered. Jesse acknowledges he did, then urges her to use the money to move her son Brock to a better neighborhood. Late that night, Walt approaches Gus's house, gun in hand, but loses his nerve when Tyrus calls, telling him to "Go home." His every move is being watched. The next day, a deliveryman arrives at the Schrader home with box upon box of minerals. Hank instructs Marie to check each box for damage. "They're rocks," she replies, bristling. He corrects her, "they're minerals," and some of them are very delicate. Once again, Hank treats her unkindly and Marie feels it acutely. At the car wash, Skyler approaches Bogdan Wolynetz with a proposal to buy his business. He derisively asks for $10 million; Skyler counters with $879,000 then shows him detailed research of his expenses and revenues. $20 million, Bogdan replies. "This is the price for Walter White," he says, because Walt insulted him by quitting, grabbing his crotch, and "sending his woman" to make the offer instead of coming himself. This last accusation clearly angers Skyler. Walt approaches Mike at a bar and tells him that his recent actions were motivated by loyalty to Jesse and self-defense. Walt says that he believes that Mike was just following orders when he tried to kill him. "There's a load off my mind," Mike drily replies. "So, what's with the piece?" Mike asks: he noticed Walt's gun at the lab. Walt insists that he and Mike are in "the same boat," and that Gus could easily kill either of them. "Get me in a room with him," Walt says, "and I'll do the rest." Mike seems to consider the suggestion for a moment, then knocks Walt to the floor with a savage punch, and kicks him in the gut when he's down. Walt has his answer; Mike is not an ally here. As Jesse's party finally breaks up, he asks Badger and Skinny Pete to stick around. Badger and Skinny Pete apologetically decline, disappointing Jesse. Alone in his house for the first time in days, Jesse cranks up the music to earsplitting levels, and sits against the shaking speaker. Cast Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring (credit only) *Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut Supporting Cast *Jim Beaver as Lawson *Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew *Emily Rios as Andrea Cantillo *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Marius Stan as Bogdan Wolynetz *Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt *Tank Jones as Chuck *Ian Posada as Brock Cantillo *John Christopher Hicks as Biker *Jefferson Arca as Delivery Man *Sarah Minnich as Party Girl *David Robinson as Commercial Voice Over Trivia *The subtitles on TV commercial of Saul Goodman says: 'Settlement figures quoted are for illustration purposes only... Does not constitute a promise of results..Amounts referenced are before fees and expenses... Every case is different and must be judged on its own merits... *The scene where Jesse, Badger, and Skinny Pete discuss why the pizza place does not slice their own pizza comes from the scene in Caballo Sin Nombre where Walt throws a pizza onto the roof, also unsliced. This caused a fan discussion of why the pizza was not sliced. * The title "Thirty-Eight Snub" refers not only to the type of gun Walter buys, but also to the various characters being snubbed throughout the episode. Gus snubs Walter when Mike says Walter will never see Gus again. The car wash owner Bogdan Wolynetz snubs Skyler when she asks to buy the carwash. Mike snubs Walter when Walter asks him at the bar to get him alone in a room with Gus. And finally, Badger and Skinny Pete snub Jesse when they leave the house at the end of the episode refusing to party any longer. Featured Music *'"Money"' by D/R Period (feat. Fly Ty) (as Jesse shows off his new sound system) *'"Up in the Club"' by The Trak Kartel (while Jesse pressures Badger & Skinny Pete to take drugs) *'"Hoochie Mama"' by 2 Live Crew (while Badger & Skinny Pete discuss zombie video games) *'"Unga Bunga Bunga"' by Flavor Flav (during the party montage) *'"Raise Hell"' by M.O.P. (Mash Out Posse) (played by Jesse on his sound system to wake up his guests and in his earphones at the lab) *'"Get Down"' by Dub-Boro (Ed E. Ruger, DJ Phillie Phresh, Dubkiller & JJ the Jenius) (at the party after Jesse has left work) *'"The Long Walk Alone (Heisenberg's Theme)"' by Dave Porter (as Walt approaches Gus' house and during the end credits) *'"Unknown Track #2"' by Unknown Artist (in the carwash as Skyler introduces herself to Bogdan) *'"Digital Animal"' by Honey Claws (at the end of the episode) es:Thirty-Eight Snub Category:Breaking Bad episodes Category:Season 4 episodes